


Can'gal (Starfighter)

by Starrdust31



Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Dadalorian, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: You ask the Mandalorian for a bedtime story to help you fall asleep
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader
Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Can'gal (Starfighter)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kept asking and so you shall receive! Dadalorian & YA reader (Father & child). I try my hardest to make these gender-neutral so everyone can enjoy them but if there is something that doesn’t make that possible let me know and I can rewrite or re-tag the fic!
> 
> As a person who didn’t have the closest bond with her father, I put a lot of heart into these. One of the things I do cherish from my childhood and who it shaped me to be today was my dad’s taste in all things nerdy (comics, sci-fi movies, music). One of my Favorite movies I remember watching with my dad as a little kid was “The Last Starfighter.” (HIghly recommend it for a cheesy 80’s space movie)

The first time he had heard you crying it absolutely shattered his heart.

He knew you cried nearly every night after putting the child to sleep, hiding in the fresher or in the hidden compartment that held the small cot. In the mornings your eyes would be red and swollen and in the month since you've been on board you've lost a significant amount of weight from lack of sleep. When the two of you would make eye contact he could see the sorrow and pain and desperation for your family to come back. 

This night was different. Instead of putting Grogu to sleep you had turned in for bed early, leaving Mando to rock the little one until slumber overtook his little body. When Mando descended from the cockpit and down into the hull to settle the little one into his pram he heard your sobs. They were faint enough that he wouldn’t have caught them if he hadn’t stopped for a brief moment to study his sleeping son.

Your cries were like a knife to his chest. He could feel it piercing his heart, causing it to break into millions of tiny fractals. His own tears swelled and threatened to spill over at the corners of his eyes. The sobs and whimpers that came through the metal walls of the sleeping quarters reminded him of his own when he had lost his family. He remembered long lonely nights sobbing and screaming until his adoptive father would come to aid him back to sleep with a story.

Lifting his helmet, Mando rubbed the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath to collect himself before making his way to the door of the sleeping quarters. Giving a couple of soft knocks- as not to startle you- you heard your sobs slowly stop and the shifting of blankets. Not even a minute later the door opened.

You sat in the middle of the cot surrounded in blankets - your favorite one from home draped around your shoulders with a shaking hand clutching it to your chest.

Sighing, Mand leaned against the doorway and tilted his helmet to look down at you.

“You ok?” His voice was soft and gentle. It reminded you so much of your father and how he would comfort you when you had been fighting night terrors, gained another scraped knee that would probably scar, or when your baby brother pulled your hair just a little too hard. 

Those two simple words caused your chin to tremble and your throat tightens as you fought back the tears. Burying your face in your hands you trembled as each sob was violently ripped from your chest. You felt the end of the cot dip and a hand gently squeeze your feet.

You continued to cry for some time but when you found you had more tears to shed you wiped your face and looked up at the Mandalorian sitting by your feet.

“I just miss them so much.” Your voice was weak and little. 

“I know.” There was a brief pause as you wiped the tears from your face and Mando studied you. “Is there anything I can do? To… to make you feel at home?” His voice trailed off and broke at the end. You could hear the anguish in his own voice.

“My father used to tell me bedtime stories when I was little and couldn’t sleep. He would tell me stories about his time in the clone wars and stories he heard from others. They fascinated me.” Giving a wet chuckle you rubbed your eyes, trying to soothe the burning and fatigue from crying. “I don’t suppose the bounty hunter has any he may be willing to share, does he? I know that's silly. A near-adult asking for a bedtime story…”

Nodding his head Mando shifted on the edge of the cot so he could lean back against the wall. Using his vambrace he turned off the lights in the hull.

“A long time ago there was a boy who wanted to be among the stars…”

Laying back down you let your head fall to the pillow. It felt cooler and softer than it did just a couple of minutes ago. Closing your eyes a smile spread across your face as you pulled your blanket closer.

“The boy was a mighty fighter on land but wished to be a pilot,” Mando continued. “He would spend hours working on ships and occasionally found a pilot who would talk him through the controls and share stories of their own. One day there was a pilot who offered to let him fly his ship…”


End file.
